A faucet for cool and hot water is widely used. The installation of the faucet is that a panel is installed on a basin. The handle seats for cold and hot waters are installed at two sides of the panel. A water outlet seat is installed between the two handles. The water outlet seat is communicated to the water inlet tubes of the cool and hot water so as to adjust the volume of the cool and hot water.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the water outlet seat is integral formed with the water tubes. In installation, the water outlet seat is placed at an upper side of the basin and a drain-proof washer, a locking sheet are used to lock a T tube to a lower side of the basin.
The prior art faucets are installed to a basin with a small operating space. Thus it is difficult to assemble the water input outer tube by operating a spanner at the lower side. More time and labors are needed. Furthermore, it is frequently that faucets with special specifications can not be used. Furthermore, in the prior art, the water outlet seat and water tubes are integrally formed. Before completing the installation work, the faucet must be installed to a combining object, and thus it is possible that the worker is hurt or the faucet is destroyed by collision.